


Starcoversary (A Fan Fiction Extended Universe Short story)

by Guitarhero909



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: A fanfiction I wrote based off of a request done by voidster0 on Tumblr. Hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Starcoversary (A Fan Fiction Extended Universe Short story)

Marco was putting on his classic red hoodie.

Its been a hot minute since they had some me time since the Peacekeepers incident.

“Man, its been ages since I’ve been able to have a date with my Fiance,” Marco said, “And now its finally time.”

Star was in her room looking for the perfect outfit.

“Nope, worn it, seen it.”

She kept looking around until she found something.

“Aha,” she said, “I think Marco will love this. He did say something about loving when girls wear loose shirts.”

She picked out the outfit and was humming while dressing up.

Marco was downstairs with a gift for their anniversary.

It was a necklace with her initials on it.

“I think star will love this.”

“Did someone say my name,” Star said.

She jumped at Marco hugging him from behind.

“Hey star,” Marco said smiling.

Star let go of him and then twirled around.

“So how do I look?”

She was wearing a loose white button shirt which was male sized with a loose black tie.

Underneath it was a t-shirt that said Space Girl, and she also had on leggings and a skirt.

“You look absolutely beautiful as always,” Marco said, “Expect no less from my future wife.”

Star kissed his cheek and said, “And you look as handsome as always.”

Marco held her.

“Thanks, but if we keep doing this we’ll be late, so let’s mooooove.”

Star chuckled.

“Alright wild man, let’s do it!”

They were walking to Marco’s favorite restaurant; The Mississippi Queen.

Later they were looking at the menu.

“Ooooh this looks neat,” Star said, “I’m thinking of getting the bottomless Spaghetti bowl, and what about…..”

She looked up to Marco who was looking at her lovingly.

“Uh…. Marco why are you staring at me like that?” She asked,

She checked to make sure her bra wasn’t missing.

“You thinking I forgot a bra again, you big perv.”

She grinned at him flirtingly.

“Oh no, I just love you a lot.”

“Alright.”

“I think its quite an honor that you got to fight alongside **THE** Captain Falcon.”

Star smiled.

“Yeah, hopefully they don’t treat Comet too badly in prison,” Star said worrying about her cousin.

Marco put his arm on her shoulder.

“I mean sure, what Comet did was a little……. questionable, but his heart was in the right place,” he reassured her.

Star smiled.

“No wonder I fell in love with you.”

They were about to kiss when the waiter came with their food.

**_15 minutes later….._ **

“My god I’m full,” Star said.

“Ditto,” Marco replied.

“Then why are we still here?”

“Well, I brought something for you.”

Stars formed in Star’s eyes.

“Really, what is it?”

“Its nothing special,” Marco said, “But its…..”

The waiter came by again.

“Would you like to try our desert?”

Marco turned to Star who shook her head.

“Anyways what I have for you is in my pocket,” Marco said.

“Oooooh gimme gimme,” Star said grinning widely.

“Alright, here you….”

The waiter came by with the bill.

Marco started to calm down.

He noticed someone coming by.

He had his eyes on Star.

“Well well, you’re the cute girl everyone talks about,” he said, “Why don’t you ditch the wimp and hang out with a real guy like me.”

Star pulled away.

“Hands off the merchandise Bub, I’m not interested,” she said.

“Come on sweet cheeks I’m not asking again,” he said grabbing her hand, “Tank doesn’t take no for an answer.”

“Hey!” Marco said, “Paws off my Fiancé.”

Tank turned to Marco.

“Listen kid, nobody’s talking to you, so why don’t you take your little red riding hood ass, and take it somewhere else.”

“Why don’t you take your 2 pack and buzz off,” Marco said, “I don’t wanna get ugly.”

“Ok now you asked for it,” Tank said.

He threw a punch at Marco and he dodged.

“I warned you,” Marco said, “Hurricane Kick!”

He did the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and kicked him away.

Tank came charging at Marco like a rhino and Marco dodged.

Tank then came at Marco again with a barrage of punches.

Marco blocked each of them.

“You know what they say about the strong being superior?” Marco asked.

“Huh?”

“Well they were wrong,” Marco said, “Shin Shoryuken!!!”

He punched Tank so hard he landed outside the restaurant.

The crowd cheered for Marco.

Star ran to him and hugged and kissed him.

“My hero!” She said.

“So as I was saying….”

“Well well well,” said a familiar voice.

“Oh no,” he said.

He turned around to see Jeremy.

“Its been a while Diaz,” he said.

“Ugh, leave us be Jeremy, we’re just trying to have a nice date.”

“How about you leave,” Jeremy said, “This is my restaurant and anyone who causes trouble gets kicked out….. but you can stay Star.”

Star faced Marco.

“Sweetie, let’s just get out of here.”

“Yea Marco,” Jeremy said, “How about you just take your butt and go, like you usually do!”

Later they were back at Marco’s new place.

He sighed and said, “I’m sorry Star.”

“Why are you apologizing for?”

“I got us kicked from the restaurant. All I wanted was to give my future wife a special gift for our anniversary. But I ruined everything.”

“No you didn’t. You gave me a front row seat watching you kick someone’s ass.”

Marco opened the box.

“This is a special design necklace I made,” Marco said, “Its for you.”

Star smiled.

“Marco, everything you do is special to me, and I get to enjoy time with you.”

She opened a box.

“And tbh I got you something as well. Its a bracelet.”

Marco put it on.

Tears were forming in his eyes.

“Are you crying wild man?” She asked.

“No.”

Star pulled him into a hug.

She then began to kiss him.

“I love you Diaz,” Star said.

“I love you too.”

“You know, its no fun always taking the lead,” she winked.

“Ok,” he said grinning.

Marco kissed her while Star wrapped her arms around him.

Marco was thinking to himself while staring at a specific area.

_“Is this a good time to….. touch her chest?”_

Marco reached his hand out.

He then went for her chest and touched it.

Star had a surprised look on her face.

_“She’s not angry, so….. looks like its alright.”_

He began to awkwardly squeeze it while looking away.

“Um… Marco?” She asked.

Marco stopped and looked at her.

“Yes?”

“There’s nothing really great about that, touching them through my clothes I mean,” she said chuckling.

“Well, if its ok, touching them directly is always an option.”

“Oh,” Star said.

She undid her top a bit and moved her t-shirt up a notch revealing her bra.

“In that case, feel free,” she said blushing, “You can touch them”

_“Wait…. I can?”_

He went under Star’s bra and felt them.

Star smiled knowing she could trust him.

Marco kept feeling them and felt something brush on his finger.

_“Wait…. I read about this in Manga. Could this be her…..”_

Someone knocked on the door.

“Delivery for Mr. Diaz.”

Star smiled.

“Maybe we should continue this later,” she said.


End file.
